Erase una vez
by al-dena
Summary: Erase una vez un cuento que no tenía final feliz. Erase una vez un cuento que nacía de la maldad y el ansia por el poder transformadas en un amor oscuro, dónde la virtud y la bondad fueron condenadas al hielo eterno mientras el mal permanecía victorioso… Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Johniarty" del foro "221B Baker Street". (UA)


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Johniarty" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

_Disclaimer: Ni ahora, ni nunca, los personajes de Sherlock Holmes creados por Sir Arthur Doyle y recreados en la BBC por Moffat y Gatiss me pertenecen. Tampoco voy a obtener beneficio alguno con estas palabras excepto la satisfacci__ó__n de que disfrut__é__is con su lectura. _

_Advertencias: relaciones m/m, muerte de personajes, historias de amor. UA. La autora se golpe__ó __la cabeza y sali__ó __esta historia de su conmoci__ó__n que cobr__ó __vida propia__…__._

_Tomatazos opiniones, ganas de matarme por mi uso exagerado de las comas, etc., estoy a vuestra entera disposici__ó__n. _

_Palabras: 7997 (¡capicúa!)_

* * *

**_ERASE UNA VEZ..._**

* * *

_(...)_

_Erase una vez un pequeño pero próspero reino gobernado por un rey cruel y arrogante, quién ejercía un poder despótico sobre todos sus súbditos que vivían aterrorizados ante su malvado dominio. La belleza exterior del monarca era tan enorme como la fealdad que albergaba en su interior. Nadie se atrevía a oponerse a sus actos, incluso a los más sádicos. Se creía casi un dios para poder ejercer ese poder que había arrebatado a sus legítimos dueños hacía ya muchos años, sin haber sufrido repercusión alguna por sus malvadas acciones jamás. _

_Pero su poder no era tan absoluto como deseaba creer ya que en las fronteras del oeste del reino, en un bosque tan negro y tenebroso como su alma, vivía un hechicero oscuro que ansiaba su caída. Un nigromante decían los susurros más oscuros alrededor del fuego del hogar que era capaz de devolver la vida a los muertos y de crear mil maldiciones, dónde la más compasiva era la que traía la muerte temprana al pobre diablo que la sufriese en sus carnes. El hechicero odiaba con toda su alma negra al malvado rey ya que viejos insultos y querellas entre ambos, así como, la misma ansia por el pode, les convertían en enemigos jurados cuya lucha sólo podría llevar a la destrucción total del otro bajo el yugo del vencedor._

_Pero no todo era oscuridad y maldad en nuestro pequeño reino. Existía una luz brillante y cálida que emanaba del joven príncipe que crecía entre los muros del palacio. El legítimo heredero del trono aunque fuese educado por el infame rey como su pupilo y sucesor desde que era un infante de escasos meses. Triste ignorante del destino fatal de su familia ya que el soberano había prohibido que supiese de su suerte. Prometía un destino peor que la muerte a quién hablase de aquellos crímenes lejanos que había cometido en esos mismos muros. _

_Los hermosos ojos del príncipe eran como turquesas que reflejaban el mar tumultuoso y siempre sonreían con la compasión y bondad de un alma pura que no conocía el mal; a pesar de vivir al lado de un ser que era más un demonio en su crueldad que un hombre mortal. Así era como los súbditos a pesar de temer y odiar a su rey, en cambio, amaban con todo su corazón al joven príncipe. El muchacho crecía rápidamente en inteligencia, valor y lealtad. Y su rey y tutor, avaricioso de las cosas bellas, le atesoraba a su lado como la joya más preciosa de su tesoro. Sólo ante él refrenaba sus más negros deseos, el único que sacaba algo bueno de su negro corazón._

_El hechicero observó todo esto desde su torre y se dio cuenta que el joven príncipe era la debilidad del monarca. Atacándole podría destruir al rey, tal como había deseado durante ya demasiado tiempo. Así que disfrazado de un joven caballero trabó amistad con el príncipe mientras éste cazaba en los montes cercanos al palacio. Con ingenio y risas pronto logró ganarse un lugar en el corazón de su joven alteza, quién con inocencia veía sólo el bien en quienes le rodeaban. Logró que le amase como un buen amigo y confiase en sus palabras llenas de falsedad. Aunque, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco, algo de la dulzura y bondad del príncipe iban logrando hundirse en esa piedra negra que decía que tenía por corazón. Pero nunca sin olvidar su deseo de venganza._

_La noche en que celebraban la llegada del invierno en la Corte fue cuando lanzó su maldición en medio de la alegría festiva de todos los presentes. Congeló al joven príncipe en un hielo eterno frente a la mirada furiosa del rey y de la desolación de los súbditos que les rodeaban. Fue la mirada de tristeza del joven que le había llamado amigo suyo sin dudar, lo que convirtió por un instante su corazón en un órgano capaz de sentir. O, tal vez, fue algo parecido al remordimiento por sus actos. Algo de todo eso logró que su maldición de muerte se convirtiese en una menos letal y podía ser rota con la pureza de un alma semejante a la que dormía en el ataúd de hielo. Dudaba que un ser así pudiese existir sobre la tierra y compararse al joven príncipe…._

_Los años pasaron sin que apareciese nadie que lograse romper la maldición. El rey murió con el alma atormentada por los desasosiegos de una vida llena de maldades y crímenes. Nunca dejó de llorar al joven que había amado como un hijo sabiendo que era culpable de su destino aciago. El palacio se cubrió de malezas y ruinas con el paso inexorable del tiempo que nunca perdona y sus últimos habitantes lo abandonaron con pesar para nunca volver a habitar entre sus muros. _

_Las oscuras leyendas que hablaban del lugar hacían que la gente se mantuviese apartada por miedo de lo que allí habitase, del terrible monstruo que moraba en sus entrañas ruinosas. Se hubiesen sorprendido al descubrir el hermoso joven de cabellos rubios que descansaba en el Salón del Trono. Por él no había pasado un solo instante y mantenía su juventud intacta rodeado de hermosas rosas que nunca se marchitaban y de velas que ardían sin terminar de consumirse jamás. Sólo recibía en esos tiempos la visita del hechicero que veía dormir a su único amigo, al ser al que había amado más allá del poder y que a su vez le había dado una parte de su corazón sin pedirle nada a cambio. Pero egoísta cómo era su naturaleza, había dejado de buscar a quién le podría rescatar de ese sueño helado y era feliz de mantenerlo a su lado eternamente para nunca tener que perderlo._

_Erase una vez un cuento que no tenía final feliz. Erase una vez un cuento que nacía de una historia de maldad y de ansia por el poder transformadas en un amor oscuro, dónde la virtud y la bondad fueron condenadas al hielo eterno mientras el mal permanecía victorioso…_

* * *

(...)

El instituto no era más que un pequeño reino medieval pensaba con cinismo Jim mientras mordía con desgana su almuerzo rancio en la cafetería escolar. Hay campesinos, la plebe insulsa y descerebrada, cuya mayoría se arrastra en el tedio de su existencia haciendo sus tareas mientras buscan una oportunidad de mejorar o simplemente sobrevivir a ese triste destino que les ha tocado sobrellevar. Hay nobleza, unos pocos elegidos por su riqueza o capacidad de moverse fácilmente en lo alto de la pirámide de la sociedad estudiantil. Son quién lo poseen todo sin haber tenido que luchar por nada jamás en sus insulsas vidas. Hay caballeros que les gusta pelear por el simple gusto de la adrenalina, oler la testosterona suelta en el ambiente y sentirse los más machos del lugar en sus diminutos cerebros. Hay lacayos, siervos de los poderosos que buscan medrar a su sombra. Pueden ser buenos y leales o taimados y sesgados, siempre dependiendo de a quién sirvan o lo que deseen conseguir.

Y por encima de todos ellos existe la realeza que los gobierna a su capricho. En el colegio de San Patrick el rey tenía cabellos rojizos y pícaros ojos verdes que escondían la verdadera malicia de su ser en una hermosa envoltura que hacía suspirar a las niñas tontas. Nada en ese joven carismático muestra cuánto le gusta ver atormentados a sus súbditos y seguidores, mientras les hace sentir su poder absoluto sobre ellos.

También, como en toda historia de leyenda, tiene que haber alguien de corazón puro que logré iluminar los corazones de esperanza: una hermosa princesa indefensa de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el mar más profundo, que, prisionera del poder del malvado rey espera que un caballero la salve en una torre de marfil,… Más aquí no hay princesa alguna, sino un príncipe que no necesita nadie que le salve ya que es su propio caballero y adalid de los indefensos con su valentía y coraje. Sólo tiene el defecto que es ciego en nombre de la amistad de la maldad del rey pelirrojo, quién trata de esconder lo peor de su naturaleza en su presencia. Juntos son las joyas de la corona de San Patrick, hacia quienes todos los ojos se vuelven en sumisión y veneración ciega. (¡Beeehhhh!¡Ovejas!)

Pero todo viejo cuento que se precie en ser narrado debe tener un villano que dueño de un alma más negra que la del propio rey deseé todo lo que éste posee. Y en este caso, se trata de la atención del príncipe por cuyos afectos compiten ambos.

Jim sonrió al imaginarse con una larga túnica y un sombrero picudo, mientras agitaba una vara de madera… la comida era tan mala que le hacía desvariar. Con un gesto de asco la dejó a medio comer sobre la bandeja.

Su atención volátil se volvió hacia la élite del instituto que estaba ejerciendo su poder supremo sobre el resto del ganado. Las ovejas asustadizas contemplaban la escena de acoso que se estaba desarrollando delante suyo sin intervenir, con miedo de provocar la ira de su señor hacía ellos de hacerlo. Los idiotas no se daban cuenta que a veces lo que cuenta es el número y ellos eran más que los matones que les hostigaban. Carl, como siempre, era el centro de atención de la estúpida piara que le seguía ciegamente en todas sus acciones. Hoy se encontraba desatado por la ausencia del capitán del equipo de fútbol en el almuerzo. Disponía de un margen de acción del que no solía disfrutar para poder mostrar todo su carácter abusivo en acción sin nadie que lo frenase.

Su objetivo era Anna, una chica becada e inteligente, pero demasiado tímida para sobrevivir en la jungla que era San Patrick. Las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas no evitaron que el acosador prosiguiese con sus burlas hasta que la pobre niña se rompió totalmente. Nadie hizo nada. Sólo se dejaron oír algunas burlas dirigidas hacia la víctima para hacer el daño más sangrante aún, a pesar de las miradas de disgusto velado de la mayoría de los testigos del ataque.

El capitán del equipo de natación y su miembro estrella, ejemplo de deportividad y saber estar para los profesores que lo adoraban, sonrió con suficiencia y tiró a la pobre muchacha su bandeja llena de sobras como si fuera su sirvienta y su deber fuese limpiar su mierda. Se marchó con sus amigos riéndose todavía de ella. Anna seguía llorando en silencio y ninguno de los presentes hacia un gesto para consolarla, tal era la sombra de terror que emitía Carl incluso sin estar presente. Era como si una delgada línea separase a la víctima del acoso de los demás, sin que nadie se atreviese a cruzarla con miedo de ser el siguiente en sufrir la furia del acosador. No se daban cuenta, que con su silencio le daban su beneplácito en vez de librarse del su yugo de violencia.

Jim observó la escena analizando las reacciones y pensamientos de quienes le rodeaban. No sentía pena o empatía alguna por la chica. Era demasiado inútil incluso para defenderse a si misma. Si tuviera un ápice de astucia o maldad acudiría a él que la ayudaría, previo pago adecuado por sus servicios. Aunque, lo haría gratis simplemente por ver arrastrarse al pelirrojo por el fango. Sus ojos siguieron analizando el lugar y se animaron felices al ver al espectador inadvertido de la escena. El capitán del equipo de fútbol, príncipe amado del instituto, contemplaba a Anna con una expresión de hielo en su rostro que hubiera podido confundir quién no le conociese bien con indiferencia, pero, sus puños apretados dejaban ver su furia ante lo realizado por su amigo.

Por un momento Jim pensó que iba acudir a su lado a consolar a la chica, sin embargo, el rubio se giró para salir de la estancia antes de que nadie se diese cuenta de su presencia. Durante un segundo intenso, los ojos oscuros de Jim Moriarty se quedaron fijos en el azul imposible que lucían los de John Watson, antes de que éste se marchase definitivamente. El joven irlandés se echó a reír en alto, incapaz de detenerse y haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros le mirasen sobresaltados. Pero, supieron evitar su mirada con rapidez porque, si bien temían a Carl, vivían ciertamente aterrorizados de la idea de caer en las finas redes de Jim o que se fijase en sus personas para jugar. No le importó nada su miedo en ese momento sabiendo que el pelirrojo hoy había cometido un error fatal. (¡Era tan afortunado de que existiese la nobleza!)

(...)

Fue al acabar la jornada escolar cuando su predicción se cumplió. Habían pasado las cinco de la tarde y sólo permanecían en el centro algunos profesores junto a los alumnos que finalizaban las actividades extraescolares vespertinas. Jim acababa de salir del Taller de Matemáticas, por costumbre atajó por la zona de los vestuarios para salir por la puerta de atrás y fumarse un cigarro con tranquilidad. Si tenía suerte podría ver al capitán del equipo de fútbol que, cómo él, era uno de los últimos en abandonar el colegio casi todas las tardes.

Ese día la necesidad de nicotina fue sustituida por el deleite al ver como Carl y John discutían entre sí en voz baja. Sin duda de lo que había sucedido en la cafetería esa misma mañana por la mirada de condena del rubio. La alegría se convirtió en ira al ver como forcejeaban entre ellos y el pelirrojo aprovechándose de su mayor tamaño se imponía al otro besándole con violencia. El rubio, más pequeño, logró separarse y le recriminó algo de nuevo a su amigo mientras le miraba sorprendido por sus acciones inesperadas. El pequeño príncipe nunca había imaginado que era el objeto de los deseos y pasiones más oscuras del que consideraba su mejor amigo. Carl respondió tratando de volver a besarle. Cuándo el otro le empujó de nuevo lejos de él, le golpeó con violencia el rostro con la palma de la mano. El labio roto empezó a sangrar sobre el cuello de la camisa blanca del uniforme de John que no hizo nada para evitarlo. El pelirrojo le miró con culpa entonces y trató de disculparse, pero, al ver que su amigo no decía nada más se marchó con un encogimiento de hombros tras esos instantes de duelo silencioso entre ambos.

Jim sintió como se clavaba las uñas dentro de sus puños apretados y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse mientras se acercaba al otro muchacho. El rubio al darse cuenta de su presencia le miró con ojos encandilados tratando de adivinar que iba a hacer o decir.

Jim y John se conocían desde pequeños. Siempre fueron juntos a clase ya desde la guardería y Carl había sido siempre su compañero ya en esos momentos. Durante un breve tiempo los tres habían sido compañeros de juegos inseparables. Pero, pronto el moreno y el pelirrojo se habían enfrentado por la amistad del rubio y por ser la voz dominante en su pequeño grupo. Lo que había sido una enemistad infantil se transformó en odio declarado durante la adolescencia. Cada uno de los rivales consciente del enamoramiento que tenían sobre John. El rubio permanecía inconsciente a las pasiones que despertaba a sus dos antiguos amigos, así como, de su verdadera naturaleza destructiva. O eso creían ellos.

Carl había sabido dar siempre una imagen de chico de oro ente los ojos poco observadores, haciendo que sus defectos pasasen desapercibidos fácilmente. Mientras que Jim, estudiante dotado intelectualmente, no podía evitar mostrar el desprecio que sentía hacia sus compañeros que le rehuían con miedo. Donde Carl era un matón que se aprovechaba de su posición como el macho alfa del instituto; Jim ,en cambio, era una mente que atemorizada a los que habían caído en sus redes convirtiéndose en sus presas indefensas. Fue eso lo que le separó de John: que no le pudo ocultar totalmente su oscuridad mientras que Carl siempre la hacía pasar por inconsciencia juvenil inocente cuando el rubio le atrapaba en algún traspiés involuntario.

Pero Jim y John, a pesar no moverse ya en los mismos ambientes habían seguido en contacto sin que el otro chico fuese consciente, crédulo fatuo que se creía triunfador frente al moreno. Había un lazo demasiado estrecho entre ambos como para romperse tan fácilmente y Carl nunca miró más allá de que apenas se hablaban ya. Que poco conocía el interior de quién se pensaba enamorado y presumía de ser el mejor amigo. Era incapaz de ver el amor por el peligro del rubio que aunque consciente de la naturaleza dañina de Jim no podía alejarse de él, tal vez, creyendo que podía evitar que sucumbiese a sus más oscuros deseos. No entendía que los otros dos muchachos eran como el ying y el yang, opuestos que se necesitan el uno al otro para sobrevivir en equilibrio. Que nada, salvo ellos mismos, les podría separar.

Jim no se había limitado a observar a la fuente de sus anhelos en silencio sino que luchó por hacerle suyo como anhelaba imperiosamente. Le había seducido lentamente como el ser humano que era: con virtudes y defectos, con pasiones que desbordan la racionalidad y sólo dejan el disfrute de los sentidos más primitivos sin importar nada más. Le había hecho suyo con el sonido del canto de una sirena que habla de la emoción de la tormenta y la aventura al marinero incauto. Suyo había sido el primer beso de John, suyo el primer toque de una mano ajena sobre el cuerpo definido por el deporte y sudoroso por la pasión del momento. Había sido él quien le había robado su inocencia y transformado en hombre. Y sólo suyo había sido el nombre que el otro joven había gritado en su clímax. Pero, al final, la nobleza innata de su pequeño príncipe que no apoyaba sus juegos de poder sobre los estúpidos corderos que les rodeaban había terminado por separarles. El malvado mago siempre estaría condenado a seguir su destino negro en soledad . Sufriendo el anhelo por esos momentos donde eran un sólo ser.

En la soledad del pasillo vacío, con su toque y su mirada le recordó a John las promesas que sólo tenía para él, para el joven que deseaba en esos momentos más que el poder que ambicionaba poseer algún día. Le acarició la mejilla ya amoratada del golpe recibido hasta llegar al labio herido y retirando la sangre con su dedo se la llevó a la boca para saborear el sabor auténtico de John. Los ojos azules del rubio se dilataron hasta volverse prácticamente negros al verlo. Al acercarse y cubrir totalmente al cuerpo anhelado con el suyo propio y presionarlo contra la pared, sonrió al ver que no era el único dominado por la excitación y el deseo. Besó los labios dañados con delicadeza hasta eliminar lo que quedaba de sangre en ellos. Desde allí fue dejando un camino de besos manchados de rojo por toda la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a la altura de su oído y murmuró:

\- Nadie te toca jamás sin pagar por ello. Carl va a sufrir por haberte besado y golpeado.

Calló a John besándolo con toda la pasión que el rubio le hacía sentir cada vez que le tenía entre sus brazos y pronto sintió como su cuerpo se plegaba a sus deseos. El rubio cedió a sus caricias sin importar que estaban en medio de un pasillo del colegio por donde podía pasar cualquiera y verles mientras se acariciaban con urgencia. El irlandés sólo podía pensar en su necesidad de hacer suyo al otro joven y marcarle para siempre.

Jim sonrió estático cuando sintió como se contraían los músculos de John en medio de su orgasmo compartido. Le besó lánguidamente prometiéndole venganza en silencio de nuevo antes de salir de su cálido interior.

El joven genio esperó como una araña en su tela de seda, mientras observaba a su presa y tejía una red fatal a su alrededor. Sólo dudaba en actuar por miedo a involucrar a John de alguna manera. Todos en el colegio eran conscientes que su rey y su príncipe habían discutido. Sabía que el rubio sería un sospechoso idóneo para cualquier inepto que jugase a detective si algo le pasase al otro muchacho. Fue, cuando en ese momento, la suerte y la desgracia jugó una mano ganadora en los acontecimientos que marcarían sus vidas para siempre. El padre de John, un mayor del ejército británico e instructor en una base cercana fue destinado de manera inesperada a una base de la OTAN en Alemania. Toda la familia Watson iba a cambiar de país y de residencia.

Jim sintió que su corazón, el poco que tenía, se rompía al pensar en perder al otro joven de esa manera tan poco original. Pero, mientras hacían el amor con la desesperación del que nunca se va a volver a ver, sospechaba que era lo mejor para el rubio al que siempre había adorado por encima de todo. Necesitaba a John lejos de San Patrick y de Londres para terminar con la plaga que era Carl Powers de una manera definitiva sin que su nombre nunca fuese nombrado. Y también necesitaba proteger al rubio de sí mismo, del ser oscuro que estaba destinado a convertirse. Sus redes para acabar con su enemigo le habían abierto los ojos a un nuevo mundo que sabía que podía gobernar sin dificultad. Por mucho que amase al rubio más ansiaba obtener el nuevo poder que se desplegaba ante sus ojos hambrientos. Nunca había luchado del lado de los ángeles, pero en ese momento sabía ya con total claridad que su lado estaría en las sombras llenas de demonios. Dejar partir a John sería la última acción con algo de nobleza que realizaría en su vida.

El día de la separación fue el momento en que decidió la hora de la muerte de Carl. Su muerte fue tan perfecta que nadie vio más que un absurdo accidente provocado por la soberbia del nadador. Nadie, excepto un mocoso llamado Sherlock Holmes que incordiaba a la policía diciendo que era un asesinato. Y John…la llamada de teléfono fue llena de silencios que contaron más que las palabras pronunciadas. Cuándo colgó sabía que había muerto para John, que aunque se habían separado como amigos si volviesen a encontrarse serían enemigos declarados, nada quedaba ya de inocencia infantil entre ellos. Era lo mejor: que muriesen el uno para el otro, que muriese su amor y naciese el odio visceral entre ellos. Los sentimientos eran un error que no se podían permitir en un mundo donde la gente no hacía más que morir.

Suspiró para sí: pobre ángel de blancas alas rotas con el corazón destrozado por dos demonios que le habían hecho caer desde la gracia celestial al infierno del mundo mortal.

* * *

(...)

_Erase una vez un príncipe que vivía en un próspero reino gobernado por la mano dura, pero, siempre justa de su hermano mayor. Le dominaba el sopor del aburrimiento provocado por el tedio de una existencia vacía de alicientes y retos que superar. Aunque hermoso y de una inteligencia superior al resto de quienes le rodeaban nada parecía lograr su atención lo suficiente como para hacerle feliz de cualquier manera. Buscó el olvido en drogas exóticas y sólo la vigilancia de su hermano logró salvarle de ellas. Odiado y temido por su capacidad de ver más allá de que lo que un ser humano normal debía ser capaz se aisló en una fría capa de indiferencia. Sólo los misterios más sorprendentes eran capaces de romper su máscara helada para hacerle vibrar de emoción._

_Un día llegó a sus oídos la leyenda de un viejo palacio oculto en las montañas del norte, vieja cabecera de un reino olvidado por las brumas del tiempo. A pesar de la oposición de su hermano partió hacia él en busca de respuestas verdaderas a las fantasías que circulaban sobre él._

_Al llegar se encontró con un bosque de zarzas, que parecían tratar de impedir su paso con mente propia, más las ganó con su testarudez en su afán de atravesarlas. Cuando llegó a las puertas de entrada se maravilló de la belleza intacta del edificio a pesar de los siglos transcurridos en abandono. Abrumado paseó por las estancias llenas de polvo, aún con los enseres listos para ser utilizados por sus habitantes muertos hacía siglos. Observó y catalogó cada detalle en su mente prodigiosa hasta que llegó a las puertas de lo que supuso sería el Salón del Trono. _

_Con algo parecido al temor ante lo desconocido cruzó su umbral e incluso él se asombró con lo que encontró en el interior de la estancia ricamente decorada. Un hermoso joven, vestido con ropas anticuadas pero nobles, yacía en un ataúd de cristal como si durmiese simplemente. Rosas rojas se disponían a su alrededor, pero, en vez de pelearse por ser más bellas que él le adornaban haciéndolo más notable aún._

_Durante horas observó al durmiente mientras su corazón frío se descongelaba y ansiaba ser capaz de despertarle, porque sabía que allí yacía un espíritu afín al suyo, alguien capaz de comprenderle y hacerle más humano, querido. Cada instante que pasaba en su contemplación sentía más amor y devoción hacia la inerte figura. Le amaba al ver en el pliegue de sus ojos y en la sonrisa eterna de su rostro helado el corazón puro que poseía en su interior. Casi sin darse cuenta avanzó entre los rosales que le clavaron agudas espinas por osar tocar al que guardaban y depositó un casto beso sobre esos labios que le condenaban al sentimiento que tantas veces había dicho aborrecer. Con una sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos, por primera vez en años, observó el azul profundo que le devolvía la mirada y conoció que ya nunca más volvería a estar sólo en el mundo._

_Ajenos a nadie más que a ellos mismos y a su amor nacientes, los dos jóvenes príncipes no vieron al hechicero que prometía vengarse de aquel que le había arrebatado al único ser que había amado alguna vez._

* * *

_(...)_

Los años transcurridos desde la muerte de Carl Powers habían sido muy buenos para Moriarty. El irlandés había logrado hacerse con el control de una amplia red criminal que manejaba con la mano dura de un padre benevolente al que es mejor no contradecir ni enojar en sus caprichos y locuras. Poco quedaba del muchacho, apenas un niño, que había matado en una piscina a su viejo rival Carl y que se había creído perdidamente enamorado de un brillante joven en nada parecido a él. Había roto con su pasado y resurgido en algo perverso y disfrutaba enormemente siéndolo. El caos y la destrucción se habían convertido en su hábitat amado. Sólo había permanecido su gusto por resolver los problemas que le planteaban como el Consultor Criminal que era en la actualidad. Lo que nadie podía dudar es que la locura que había permanecido latente en el fondo de su mente había crecido hasta convertirle en un auténtico psicópata, que sólo disfrutaba causando dolor.

Sebastián Moran observó intranquilo a su jefe mientras tomaba un whisky asomado a la terraza de su ático londinense. El pensamiento de que en un frenesí pudiese lanzarse por la ventana se le cruzó por la mente, pero, lo ocultó antes de que el otro hombre lo pudiese intuir siquiera. Su capacidad de leer la mente era casi prodigiosa y ciertamente preocupante cuando uno deseaba mantener sus bazas ocultas para sobrevivir en un mundo tan letal como el suyo. Hoy se sentía poético (y tal vez un poco suicida) y veía en el perfil del irlandés una soledad profunda autoimpuesta. Se preguntó si alguna vez el otro hombre había amado a algo que no fuese su poder. Lo dudaba, ya que parecía éste un amante muy celoso de sus afectos para compartirlos. Se estremeció también al pensar en la pobre alma condenada que tuviese que sufrir los amores de Jim Moriarty.

\- Los Holmes nos cercan. Están eliminando uno a uno los eslabones de nuestra organización metódicamente y sin errores. – Le sorprendió escuchar hablar a la mente criminal con suavidad, casi como si lo hiciese consigo mismo, del acoso que estaban sufriendo por las autoridades y el detective antiguo juguete reacio de Moriarty y sus locuras. – Una vez que han decidido trabajar juntos se están mostrando imparables. Y desde luego los hombres que tienen a sus órdenes en la actualidad están siendo mejor que los ineptos de los que se solían rodear.

\- Todo el mundo tiene un punto de presión. Sólo tenemos que encontrar el suyo. – Trató Moran de sacar de su negro humor a su jefe, necesitaba que se centrase si querían sobrevivir.

\- ¡Ooohhh! Sí, lo tienen como el resto de la plebe. El del Mycroft es su hermano. Y la debilidad de Sherlock es creerse más inteligente que el resto y que no necesita a nadie, cuando es Mycroft quién le protege de sus errores. No dejan de ser en el fondo unos idiotas sentimentales que no se dan cuenta que las emociones y la dependencia no son más que un lastre y una debilidad.

Y ahí estaba su respuesta a si Moriarty había amado alguna vez algo que no fuera sus juegos y su hambre por el poder. Debería saber que esas emociones humanas no tenían cabida en el negro corazón de un loco como era el irlandés.

\- Entonces sólo tenemos que eliminar al pequeño. – Se limitó a comentar.

\- Bien dicho, Seb. Por muy metódico que sea el Hombre de Hielo se resquebrajará al perder lo único que hace latir su corazón. – Jim sonrió con algo parecido que hizo estremecerse con algo parecido al miedo a Moran: la locura era cada vez más dominante en el otro hombre, temía si un día se desataba libre.

Moran inició la labor de vigilancia para cazar al menor de los Holmes, analizó cada detalle de su vida, sus relaciones y hábitos para buscar una debilidad y sólo al final encontró algo que le pudiese valer como cuña para propiciar su caída. Era casi como si se lo hubiesen puesto en bandeja.

\- Y yo que pensaba que era una Virgen frígida nuestro querido Sherlock. – Se burló el ex militar mientras dejaba la USB con el archivo sobre el escritorio de Moriarty, quién se limito a mirarle con una ceja levantada. Seb se estremeció tratando de leer si había sido demasiado informal y decidió que ésta vez su jefe parecía sólo divertido y no maniático asesino. – Por lo visto, Holmes sale con un soldadito de Su Majestad desde hace unos años que coincidieron en una misión patrocinada por su hermano mayor en Sudán.

\- ¿Y quién es nuestro afortunado amante? – Ironizó el irlandés. Era lo malo de caer en las emociones humanas como el amor, al final te hacen débil y predecible. Su memoria trató de traer el recuerdo de unos ojos azules pero la ignoró cómo siempre.

\- Mantienen un perfil muy bajo. – Moran suspiró temiendo esa parte. – La Intel no es muy precisa pero me ha hecho sospechar que se trata de uno de los agentes de campo superiores del MI6.

\- Nuestro pequeño Sherlock no se conformaría con algo vulgar. Pero eso no nos sirve de nada- Gruñó furioso el cerebro criminal.- Esos agentes suelen estar ocultos por capas de información y llevaría mucho tiempo desenterrarla. Sin contar las alarmas que haríamos sonar.

\- Si jefe, pero parece que se van a reunir mañana….

Moriarty sonrió pletórico al escuchar a su segundo y se levantó de un salto llenó de adrenalina pensando en lo que iban a hacer a continuación.

\- Entonces debemos presentar nuestros respetos a la pequeña mascota …

\- Jim, se trata de un agente del MI6 y será un asesino capacitado que …

\- No olvido ese detalle pequeño, pero…en esa mesa sólo Sherlock no estará en el Club de Asesinos Anónimos y le protegerá, así que no debería ser un problema tan grande.

(...)

Jim avanzó con su gracia habitual hacía donde el detective consultor se encontraba cenando con su acompañante. No podía ver el rostro del novio, amante o compañero ocasional de Sherlock, pero no era más que una mascota sin importancia que no atacaría sin permiso de su amo. Su atención se centró en exclusiva en el moreno que frunció el ceño al ver aproximarse a Moriarty y a Moran hasta su mesa. Pero se erguió sabiendo que probablemente el criminal tenía gente viendo la escena y no quería incitarle a hacer nada drástico.

\- Sherlock querido mío; ¿tú cenando por aquí? Pensé que no saldrías de ese laboratorio que llamas salón nunca si podías evitarlo. – Moriarty sonrió con suficiencia mientras Sherlock se limitó a mirarle fijamente.- Un pajarito me ha dicho que no eres tan inocente como creíamos y que tu pequeña mascota con derecho a roce estaría hoy aquí contigo. Y me dije: ¿qué clase de enemigo barra compañero consultor sería si no vengo a presentarle mis respetos?

Con una sonrisa ganadora se volvió hacia el acompañante de Sherlock y se quedó totalmente congelado cuando unos ojos azules como el mar en una noche de tormenta le miraron con frialdad. Se estremeció recordando cómo una vez habían mirado con la inocencia de un alma pura y ahora hablaban del dolor de la muerte.

\- Hola, Jim. Veo que sigues igual que siempre. – El otro hombre le saludó rompiendo el hechizo que parecía haber caído sobre ellos.

\- Hola John, Veo que sigues siendo un faro para los psicópatas, sociópatas y demás joyas de la sociedad. – Le devolvió la puya sin pensar mientras continuaban su duelo de miradas.

Moran al lado de Moriarty se retorció incomodo, su instinto de cazador clamando que estaban ante un peligro desconocido y potencialmente letal. El irlandés era incapaz de no ver nada más en ese momento que el rostro envejecido, pero aún hermoso de su John. Estudió al otro hombre tratando de leer su vida en él: no parecía más que un hombre de treinta tantos como algunos de los estaban comiendo ajenos a lo que sucedía a su lado ¡Mentira! Sonrió al ver el engaño, evidente a sus ojos aún si no hubiese sabido la ocupación del otro hombre: su forma de mirar, la seguridad que transmitía y la economía de movimientos que realizaba. Su pequeño príncipe seguía siendo un guerrero, un campeón de los suyos capaz de derrotar a cualquier adversario… sólo que ahora él era su rival a vencer.

Un gesto burlón de Sherlock les invitó a compartir mesa y cena. Los cubiertos aparecieron demasiado rápido cómo para que no estuvieran preparados previamente y la sospecha que esto no era más que la calma antes de la tormenta se intensificó en Moran.

Jim sintió que algo tan amargo como la bilis le subía por la garganta hasta casi hacerle vomitar mientras observaba a los dos hombres que tenía enfrente. Aunque parcos en muestras de afecto, el suave roce de la mano de John sobre una rodilla del detective o la mirada de éste quedándose prendida en los labios del mayor, le dijo sin necesidad de declaraciones que la historia de su relación era cierta y no un burdo montaje. Sintió celos al ver a John con Sherlock, sin querer recordar que había sido su decisión dejar partir definitivamente al rubio. Amando más la posibilidad de ser un dios en el mundo criminal que seguir junto al niño convertido en muchacho que siempre había amado. Los años transcurridos le habían enseñado, en los escasos instantes que se permitió pensar en el pasado, que más que proteger al rubio del ser en que se había convertido con su marcha; había ansiado, en lo más profundo de su ser, resguardar el recuerdo que una vez alguien le amó.

La mirada de suficiencia en el rostro de Holmes le hizo darse cuenta que había espiado lo suficiente de sus sentimientos como para saberse aún más ganador en su batalla particular. Le odió como nunca odió a nadie, ni siquiera a Carl, por atreverse a robarle la joya que incluso había guardado de sí mismo.

Comieron al principio en silencio, los dos consultores se observaban en silencio analizando cada gesto de su rival. Mientras Moran se retorcía mirando de uno al otro sin entender la profundidad de lo sucedido hasta ese momento y clavaba sus ojos verdes en John sabiendo que era la clave de todo. El ex coronel sentía que los pelos de los brazos se le erizaban ante la presencia de alguien demasiado peligroso para lo poco que aparentaba ser. La actitud de Jim, su sorpresa al verle, sus palabras llenas de familiaridad, le indicaban que el otro rubio no era sólo la mascota de Holmes.

\- Así que cuéntame Johnny Boy: ¿un soldadito de cartón? Pensé que estarías trabajando en una clínica de lujo poniendo pechos a las ricas y famosas cómo siempre habías dicho. – Moriarty se burló con una de sus antiguas frases de broma y sintió como algo parecido al calor al ver vibrar una risa silenciosa en los ojos azules. Tal vez debería haber elegido a John…odiaba ese pesar absurdo que a veces le embargaba.– Tu padre, el honorable mayor Watson, debe estar orgulloso de que su hijo siga la tradición familiar. ¿Qué es de él?

\- Teniente general sería más preciso, Jim. Está retirado del servicio pero es feliz con sus colmenas. – Se limitó a decir el soldado cómo si de un encuentro normal de viejos amigos se tratase- Y tú, ¿qué tal es ser la mente criminal más buscada de Inglaterra?

\- Muy aburrido, pero aquí los hermanos Holmes alegran en lo que pueden la situación con sus interferencias. Es divertido jugar con ellos la mayoría de las veces.

\- No tanto ahora ¿verdad? Parece que estás teniendo algunos problemas con tu organización.

Jim se echó a reír al darse cuenta de la realidad de lo que estaban viviendo, sin notar la mirada perpleja y llena de lastima de John que ocultó rápidamente en una pose estoica. Pensó el irlandés que una vez más estaban dentro de un cuento de hadas y toda buena narración necesita de un buen villano y de un héroe que luche en pro del bien mayor. Y esos no eran los Holmes demasiado ligados por su propia naturaleza a la oscuridad que querían combatir. Para vencer, debían despertar al valeroso príncipe que había estado durmiendo en un sueño mágico hasta que fuese convocado de nuevo para ocupar su lugar predestinado.

\- Así que el MI6 ¿Fue ahí dónde te encontraron? El bueno de John jugando a ser el James Bond que salvase a la reina e Inglaterra. – Trató de ocultar su locura en un acto reflejo de tiempos pasados, pero cómo siempre supo que el rubio veía a través de él.

\- Más bien yo a ellos, mientras te buscaba.

\- ¿Me buscabas? No estoy en la guía, pero, siempre estaré disponible para ti. ¿Para qué estamos los ex novios, sino para esos momentos de necesidad?- Sonrió a Sherlock, que aunque conocedor de su relación pasada no parecía contento de que se la recordasen. – Pero, ¿qué podrías querer de mí, mi querido Johnny boy? Dudó que contratar mis servicios.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente. – John le miró a los ojos y Jim leyó la verdad en ellos, la verdad que siempre había conocido y temido.

\- ¿Detenerme? ¿Hacerme pagar por la muerte del insecto de Carl y mis otros crímenes? – Se rio demente al ver la expresión que cruzó brevemente los ojos de John: culpa. – O purgar tus propios pecados más bien ¿verdad? Siempre supiste lo que se ocultaba detrás de la máscara que me ponía delante de ti, a pesar de que nunca me oculté del resto que nos rodeaba. Creía que eras demasiado inocente para saber del monstruo que te hacía el amor. Pero, la verdad es que nunca te importó que fuera un demonio hasta que vislumbraste mi auténtica depravación de manera completa. Hasta que te distes cuenta que era la tuya misma al ser mi cómplice con tu silencio.

Los dos ex amantes se miraron fijamente. Jim sabía que había acertado en sus deducciones al ver el ligero temblor en la mano derecha de John, sujetada en un gesto de apoyo por Sherlock lo que causó otra oleada de celos en el criminal.

\- Siempre pensé que éramos demasiado distintos para poder estar juntos cuando la verdad es que somos un único ser en nuestra oscuridad. ¿Cuántas muertes tienes en tu cuenta en nombre de tu deber? ¿Por cuántas has sentido remordimientos realmente? Dudo que por muchas, mi pequeño ángel caído.

\- Las suficientes para llegar a ti. Nunca ninguna que no se lo mereciese por sus actos.

\- Y aquí estamos de nuevo juntos para luchar: bien del mismo lado o, bien para ser la destrucción del otro. – Moriarty se rio sin importarle ya mostrar su locura. - Siempre será destrucción ya que ese es el encanto de nuestro amor. ¿Te ha gustado quemar mi obra? ¿Su fuego te ha redimido algo o todavía estás en el infierno?

\- Siempre estaré en el infierno por no haber visto en que te estabas convirtiendo. – Se limitó a declarar lacónico John, aceptando su parte de condena.

\- Esa fue mi elección, no la tuya…. Pero siempre quise que vieras mi obra.

La cena acabó en silencio tras esas palabras. Jim se despidió besando a John en los labios y disfrutando de la ira de Sherlock al verlo. El juego se había vuelto mucho más interesante ahora.

(...)

Moriarty sabía que había perdido antes de acudir al restaurante. Su mente contra sus dos contrapartes combinadas y respaldadas por el poder de toda una nación no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Cómo Napoleón no tenía más remedio que luchar sabiendo que la hora de su derrota llegaba. El saber que John era el operativo que había roto metódicamente su red y socavado su imperio fue la última llamada de atención antes de la caída final. Era calmante saber que el hombre que había amado sería el que pondría el punto y final a su obra. No serían los odiados Holmes quienes tuvieran ese privilegio. No habría redención final para ninguno de ellos, ni para el malvado villano que nunca se arrepentiría de sus actos ni para el príncipe que había sacrificado su inocencia para poder detenerle.

Y en sus últimos momentos, mientras los restos de su imperio criminal caían a su alrededor, Jim sonrió feliz a John mientras se enfrentaban a través del cañón de sus respectivas armas. Era el momento predestinado de toda historia cuando el héroe torturado y el villano se enfrentan por una última vez y el destino de ambos pende de un solo movimiento de manos. Todo les había conducido hasta allí: su amistad, su amor, Carl, el descubrimiento de quienes eran en realidad y cada decisión que habían tomado desde entonces. Incluso los Holmes, con todo su poder e inteligencia, no habían sido más que instrumentos del destino para reunirlos en ese catártico momento. No necesitaban más palabras que cruzarse porque ambos conocían a la perfección el corazón del otro. La sonrisa de Jim creció, incluso, cuando sintió la bala certera del único ser que había amado y que había sacrificado en alas del poder segarle la vida. En sus últimos instantes supo que al final había ganado: siempre quedaría algo de su oscuridad en el alma de John, empañando su pureza y haciéndole suyo. Y eso, al fin, era lo único que siempre había deseado en realidad.

* * *

(...)

_Erase una vez un malvado hechicero que amaba por encima de todo el poder y el caos que podía crear. Latía la más negra de las oscuridades en su interior. Pero, un buen día fue deslumbrado por el brillo dorado de un alma pura y deseó poseerla hasta consumirla y hacerla emerger en un haz de oscuridad que igualase la suya. Por venganza hacía un rey sumió a su némesis de oro en un helado sueño y le veló anhelando que fuera suyo; mientras que el paso del tiempo le iba sumiendo en la más profunda de las locuras._

_Llegó ,hasta dónde dormía el joven un lejano día, otro príncipe de un reino cercano que se enamoró de él desde el primer momento que sus ojos le descubrieron. Ante la ira del hechicero testigo mudo; su alma, a pesar de todos sus defectos, era tan justa y noble en el fondo que logró romper la maldición._

_Cuando las dos miradas de los dos jóvenes se encontraron por primera vez sucedió lo que estaba fijado desde que el mundo era nuevo y se enamoraron sin reservas, almas primigenias que desde el inicio de los tiempos se habían anhelado una a la otra._

_El reino hechizado del príncipe de rubios cabellos despertó junto a él de nuevo a la vida y mandaron, raudos, noticias al hermano mayor de aquel que había roto la maldición. La alegría del rey fue doble: por ganar un aliado poderoso en ese reino hasta entonces cubierto de oscuridad y, sobre todo, por la felicidad de su hermano pequeño al que amaba hondamente._

_Las celebraciones por sus futuros esponsales estaban en su apogeo cuando el hechicero cruzó de nuevo las puertas del Salón del Trono y trató de cercenar la vida del que le había robado su más preciada posesión. Pero el valor del príncipe de dorados cabellos pudo con él para salvar a su amado y vengar el dolor que había causado el mago durante siglos. Mientras el malvado caía al suelo con el corazón atravesado por la espalda del que le había hecho conocer el amor sonrió, porque a través de las lágrimas que caían abiertamente por su hermoso rostro sabía que también le había amado a su vez a pesar de su maldad._

* * *

_(...)_

Sherlock se mantuvo alejado mientras el sacerdote terminaba sus últimas oraciones y los sepultureros cubrían con las primeras paletadas de tierra el ataúd de Moriarty. John observaba desde el borde la tumba sin que su rostro demostrase nada más que fría compostura. Ya era casi de noche cuando se volvió hacia el detective y abandonaron el cementerio solitario en silencio.

El joven detective sabía que el fantasma del irlandés perseguiría a su compañero durante toda su vida, tan fuerte era el lazo que les unía. La culpa de los actos del otro hombre, que había asumido como propios y sus decisiones tomadas para poder encontrarle y detenerle, habían marcado para siempre al soldado. Pero, dónde Moriarty había visto sólo oscuridad, él veía el sacrificio de un alma justa por hacer lo correcto y cada segundo que le quedase de vida haría lo que fuese necesario para demostrárselo, para estar a su lado.

Cuando se sentaron en el automóvil que les esperaba, Sherlock cogió la mano la mano de John y se la acarició con delicadeza. Sintió que su corazón saltaba de júbilo cuando el otro hombre se inclinó y le besó los labios con suavidad. La mirada que compartieron el resto del viaje hablaba de un amor nacido del respeto y la confianza, de las llamas de una pasión verdadera que podía consumirles pero nunca destruirles. Sherlock suspiró feliz al saber qué, si bien, Moriarty había forjado a John con sus actos éste había logrado mantener su esencia intacta a pesar del otro hombre. Entraron en Baker Street como siempre habían estado destinados a hacerlo: juntos.

* * *

(...)

_Erase una vez dos príncipes que a pesar de ser totalmente distintos se complementaban uno al otro hasta ser un único ser. Su amor fue motivo de leyendas e historias dónde siempre ganaba el bien sobre el mal a pesar de todo lo que hiciese para imponerse. Porque al concluir de narrarlas todas las buenas historias deben tener un final feliz…._

_Y colorín colorado, esta historia se ha acabado._

* * *

_Gracias por leer, al_dena._


End file.
